


Protector

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Quiet Contemplation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Raph thinks about his place in the city he calls home





	

The night was loud and busy with people bustling to and fro as they made their way down the busy streets. Just another typical night in New York City. This was truly the city that never sleeps. No matter what time of day or night there was always something going on and people out and about doing something.

High above the streets on a deserted rooftop sat a resident of the city that very few people knew existed. Raphael Hamato looked down on the streets of the city he called his home. Sure he couldn't just take a stroll along the sidewalks whenever he felt like it and if he ever showed his face he was more likely to be screamed at in fright then to be greeted but it was still his home and he loved it for that.

There was nowhere else that he would ever choose to live and he had been to plenty of other places. He had travelled through time, been dragged to other worlds, and gone to other dimensions but New York was the place that he would always return to.

There was just something about it that called to him. There were so many different people that lived here and called the city their home. People that wouldn't fit in anywhere else in the world just like him. These were his people. They were the ones that he had dedicated his life to.

As a child his father had taught him the art of ninjitsu in order to be able to protect himself from anyone that might want to do him harm just because he was different. Raphael had learned and he had grown and he had become a powerful ninja.

In doing so he had learned about himself during his training. He was good at fighting. He was strong and could stand against foes that most humans would crumble beneath. This could have made him one of the most feared beings in the city.

He knew how to attack and fade back into the shadows without anyone being the wiser. He more than had the ability to terrorize the city and make it his kingdom, a place safe for him and his brothers and father. He could use that fear to rule over the humans if he so desired.

He just couldn't bring himself to do it however. He couldn't hurt those that were weaker than himself. As well as his ninja skills, his father had also taught him a sense of morals that were ingrained into his very being. He was a protector. "God has healed" was the meaning behind his name according to Don. Whether Master Splinter had intended that when he chose the name for his son or not it was who Raphael had become.

He was apparently a healer from God and not just to his family when it came to taking on their enemies so that they wouldn’t be hurt in the first place but to the people that needed someone looking out for them as they travelled over the hard streets of the city. These were Raph’s people and he would do everything in his power to make sure that they were as safe as he make them.

The best way that he knew how to make sure that his people didn’t need to be healed was to make sure that they were protected to begin with.  
That was how Raph found himself on a rooftop looking down on one of the streets that was popular with the city’s prostitutes. Leo preferred to avoid this area of the city when they went on patrol because technically what the women were doing was illegal and he didn’t want to feel like he was condoning the breaking of the law.

With all due respect to his brother, Raph saw it differently. These women, while they were breaking the laws regarding prostitution, were just trying to get by in a hard world in the best way that they knew how.

Raph figured that if the poor saps that paid these women couldn’t get it any other way than the women deserved to get paid for their services. After all, it was the oldest profession in the world and Raph wasn’t about to criticize them for it.

On the other hand because their job wasn’t a legal one, they were more vulnerable than the general population and Raph wasn’t about to just stand aside and watch them being taken advantage of. Not while he had anything to say about it.

There was no way that Raph would ever be able to stand by and see someone being hurt and not step in to help them. As far as he was concerned, anyone that called New York their home was under his protection and he wasn’t about to shirk that duty that he had placed on his own shoulders.

This was his city and Raphael would protect everyone that lived in it. Anyone that needed a helping hand, anyone that was in trouble, anyone that couldn’t protect themselves, they were the people that Raph would always look after. He was this city’s protector and he always would be until the day that he died.


End file.
